User blog:Polinarose/Worth Dying For
Worth dying for: A fanfic from Maples POV Chapter 1 The sun was shining, but I wasn't happy. I was never happy, ever since the accident in which Cherry was killed. I never loved anyone as much as her. I was always with a large family, but all of them hated me. I lived in a small cottage in the woods, close to my job. I couldn't wait till reaping day... To me, it's just a small horror, even if I'm reaped. Some things in life were worth dying for. I was there when Cherry was killed. I could've saved her... But I couldn't.... I put on my green dress and shoes, then headed out to the square. I sang The Hanging Tree while walking. I never had, or needed friends. Or family. I was the kid mom never wanted, as me and Beech are twins. I was born 2 minutes after him, but that was enought time for mother, not mom, I reminded myself , to hate me. Even Beech hated me. No one could guess we're twins. He's a pudgy boy with freckles, strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. I, on the other hand am deathly thin, with red-brown hair and pure green eyes. As I got my blood taken and name written, I felt a chill. Iffy Beech will be reaped, and so will I, I might have to kill him. I brushed away that thought. As the escort, Bloody Mary walked out, I felt another chill. She looked so... Scary. She had bloodied hair and her eyes were red. Her skin looked scarred and there was a gaunt line across her neck. Ugh. I caught the mentors eyes and looked down, sadly. " Welcome, welcome, district 7" The escort yelled out in her rusted voice. " It is a quarter quell and 4 tributes will be reaped" She whispered. OMG! Can she be even more annoying, I thought. "Girls first... Demi Truker.... And Maple Tree" She now tried to scream, but it didn't work. Wait, Maple Tree... I walked up on stage, looking kinda happy. "Now, the boys. Pamline Falcone and Atlas Dunnin" She drawled. On the train, the mentor gave everyone but me strategies. "You, missy are ugly and mean. I bet you'll die first" She said, while everyone else looked happy. I rolled my eyes and dazed off. The accident was so horrible. He were taking twigs off trees, like we did every day, when a tree fell on her. It was bloody and bones were all sticking out. Her dying wish was for me to sing Forever In My Heart. * I will always remember that moment of pain and torture.... Forever. I never loved anyone, and in school, I had one friend. Lauraly Hellens... She's now dead. I know I won't win, but in death, I will be reunited with all those that I care about. Chapter 2 I woke up in the Capitol, and thought about allies. Yesterday was the parade and district 7 got 6th place. I thought about that little district 12 girl... Candice Bolt, I think? I also liked the district 2 boy... Troy Venelair? No. I think its Ventura. I sight, then open my token, which is a locket with a picture of Midnight, my horse on one side and Cherry, my dead sister on the other. I thing about Trea Loxes, my stylist. I will talk to her later to make sence of things... I am so confused... A little later "I just want to show the Capitol that death is better then torture by the Capitol" I said quietly to Lucas Bolt, the brother of Candice. "So do I. I know I will die, but not in vain. I will sacrifice myself to let Candice leave. I don't want the Capitol to think of me as a peace offering from the districts. I am a humain" He replied. I smile happily, knowing that someone agrees with me. I then went to Trea's room. She's creepy, yet sympathetic and kind. She has longish pink and purple hair, tan skin, pink lips and a tatoo of a silver heart on her cheek. As I walk in, I notice she had a gorgeous sketching of a dress. "Did you draw that? " I marvel when she walks in. "Yeah" she replied, as if it was lame or something. "What's wrong" she asks when she sees my worried face. " It's kinda difficult... Here we go. Well, about a year ago, Cherry Abigail Tree of district 7 dies. She was my sister, and the only one that liked me... I feel so... Unhappy, yet I feel as if death is the best thing for me... Is it crazy or what?" I ask Lyrics to Forever In My Heart by Tenni Laurens I see a picture of you, alive and happy. I remember the good times we had... I always see you in my dreams, wishin upon a star... I wish you were alive, Forever in my heart, Cause after death, life keeps on going, forever. I will see you again, when the moon is almost full, Life is full of endings, but take another path. I will see you again, in death or sometime after I see a picture of you with meeeee... What should I do next? What should I do next? Add another chapter Write a biography of Tenni Other If you chose other, write what you want in the comments section. Category:Blog posts